A Pair of Uchiha
by Pudding Pudding
Summary: Berawal dari niat Ibu tirinya untuk menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria Korea, Sakura akhirnya menemukan takdirnya. Such a Cinderella story, but NO! This is "A Pair of Uchiha".


**Naruto Fanfiction**

 **-A Pair of Uchiha-**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Processing Data

Main Chara:

Sasuke and Sakura

Team Taka

Mabui

Warning: OOC, Typo(es), BANYAK Pengerusakan, Brain-washing [ANGGAP karakter Sakura dan Mabui tidak pernah ada dalam 'Naruto' sebelumnya], many more.

It's The Third Story! *\^-^/*

I've warned ya! DLDR, kay?!

Enjoy! ^-^

.

.

.

 _Berawal dari niat Ibu tirinya untuk menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria Korea, Sakura akhirnya menemukan takdirnya. Such a Cinderella story, but NO! This is "A Pair of Uchiha"_.

Tap tap... tap... taptap... Brukk!

"Malam ini, kau tidak boleh tidur di dalam rumah! Dan sebaiknya, kau terima hukumanmu ini!" bentak seorang wanita dewasa yang sangar.

Seorang gadis ber- _hanbok_ yang didorongnya tadi tersungkur di depan pintu, menerima bentakan itu dengan mata menyalang dan wajah mengeras. Kemudian matanya menyipit seolah berkata 'kau akan mendapat balasan!'. Dan seolah tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan melawan sang gadis, wanita dewasa itu langsung membanting pintu meninggalkan sang gadis di luar rumah di malam yang mulai larut itu.

Gadis itu kuat, ia tak terbiasa mengeluarkan air mata untuk kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia lantas berdiri, memandang pintu itu kesal sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya menutupi rambut merah mudanya dengan tudung jubah yang ia kenakan dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Memang, ia tak punya tempat pulang Selain rumahnya tadi -yang kini sudah dikuasai ibu tirinya. Maka dari itu, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kakinya. Terserah kakinya sajalah, yang penting bukan ke rumah.

Tak terasa, gadis itu mulai memasuki kawasan hutan. 'Keh! Bagus, kaki! Hutan... memang sangat cocok untuk menyendiri. Sebentar lagi pasti ada rampok yang menyatroniku.' sindirnya dalam hati.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan panas di kedua matanya. Akh, benar juga. Sejak tadi emosinya begitu naik. Ia marah. Itu pasti memicu aktifnya _sharingan_ miliknya. Pasti sejak tadi sudah aktif hingga sekarang terasa memanas.

Mengingat-ingat alasan kenapa ia marah, gadis itu malah membuat emosinya naik lagi. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu membiarkan anak gadisnya tidur di luar -ya... walaupun status ibunya hanyalah ibu tiri. Kalau ayahnya tahu apa yang sudah istrinya lakukan, pasti ia yang sudah diusir saat ini. Sayangnya, ayahnya tidak mungkin tahu. Ia sudah tak bersama mereka lagi sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu.

~*~,',~*~

Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu. Empat orang berjubah hitam yang tergabung dalam tim Taka ini berjalan dengan santai di tengah hutan, di tengah malam. Pengembaraan mereka masih berlanjut sampai saat ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Kalau Sasuke dan Juugo sih, sudah biasa. Tapi, Karin dan Suigetsu? Mungkin mereka lelah. Sudah seharian mereka berjalan, yang seharian itu mereka jalani dengan terus berdebat. Kini, semua diam, kecuali langkah kaki mereka.

~*~,',~*~

Dua belah pihak saling berpas-pasan di dalam hutan itu. Sang gadis berjubah yang sedang marah hanya menatap jalanan tanah yang disusurinya dengan _sharingan_ tanpa peduli sekitar. Ia mungkin tak menyadari bahwa salah satu orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya tengah -sedikit- membelalakkan mata atas apa yang dilihatnya - _sharingan_!

Tubuh Sasuke dan gadis itu sempat bersisian. Gadis itu berlalu begitu saja, sedangkan Sasuke, matanya menyorot mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu. Hingga saat gadis itu melewatinya, Sasuke pun sampai menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Juugo, satu-satunya yang peka. Yang lain hanya ikut berhenti dan menatap sasuke heran.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia malah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuannya sebelumnya. Kini ia menuju gadis misterius itu. Beberapa langkah hingga dikiranya cukup, sasuke menepuk bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu sontak berhenti.

~*~,',~*~

Puk...

'Kyaaa...! S-siapa itu?' batin si gadis berjubah panik.

Sekian detik Sasuke menunggu gadis itu berbalik. Sasuke lalu menangkap ketakutan dalam diri gadis itu. "Berbaliklah! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." mendengar hal itu, gadis itu berbalik secara perlahan, mencoba untuk berhati-hati.

Sasuke tak bisa melihat mata gadis itu dalam jarak sebegini dekat. Selain karena gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tudung jubah gadis itu pun menutupi separuh wajahnya dari sudut pandang Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tunjukkan wajahmu!" titah sasuke dengan tenang.

'Menunjukkan wajahku?' batin sang gadis. Sebenarnya, tidak ada kejanggalan yang bisa gadis itu tangkap. Maksudku, jika seseorang tengah berbicara, kau harus menaruh perhatian pada orang itu, bukan? Maka sang gadis pun menuruti. Namun, sebelum ia tengadahkan wajahnya, ia terlebih dahulu menonaktifkan _sharingan_ nya.

Ia melihat orang itu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya terlihat samar-samar karena sinar bulan berada di belakangnya.

~*~,',~*~

Wajah itu terangkat. mata gadis itu menyorot wajah sasuke. Cahaya bulan pun menyorot wajah sang gadis. Hingga sekilas, sasuke sempat terpesona akan sepasang emerald bulat besar berkilauan yang dimiliki sang gadis di matanya. Indah... sungguh indah...

Tunggu! Mata hijau? Sasuke bersumpah demi leluhur Uchiha bahwa dia benar-benar melihat _sharingan_ di kedua mata sang gadis tadi. Walaupun awalanya ia terkejut, ia sempat berharap jika itu benar-benar _sharingan_. Maksudnya, jika benar itu _sharingan_ , mungkin ia bukanlah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa saat ini. Kemungkinan!

Ia lihat lagi sang gadis lekat-lekat. Mata hijau, rambut merah muda... sangat jauh dari deskripsi seorang Uchiha pada umumnya. Tapi harapan itu masih ada di benaknya. "Apa kau seorang uchiha?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya sang gadis. Mungkin kurang jelas.

"Uchiha... apa kau Uchiha?" jelas sasuke.

"Uchiha?" 'Kenapa orang ini menanyakan tentang Uchiha?' batinnya mengeluh. "Apa itu?" lanjutnya, pura-pura tak tahu. Kata 'Uchiha' adalah _alarm_ baginya.

'Gadis ini bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Uchiha.' batin Sasuke. Ia masih memperdalam pandangannya pada sang gadis. "Siapa namamu?" Sasuke masih belum menyerah.

"Aku? Tapi... kau orang asing." delik Sakura. Baiklah, Sasuke agaknya mulai tak sabar. Sementara sakura hanya mencoba untuk menjaga diri.

"Jawab saja." terdapat sedikit intimidasi di sana.

"..."

Sasuke agaknya harus bersabar. Ia menghela napas mencoba untuk tenang. "Aku bukan orang jahat." dan kemudian Sasuke bertanya dalam hati pada diri sendiri 'Benarkah?'

"Aku... Haruno Sakura, Tuan."

"?!" Dengan ini harusnya Sasuke menyerah akan harapannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih." Sasuke pun berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

'Apa-apaan orang itu? Dia yang punya keperluan, Kenapa dia yang so' memerintah?!' setelah menggerutu di dalam hatinya, gadis itu -atau sakura- tak lagi ambil pusing. Ia segera berbalik melanjutkan kembali perjalanan-tanpa-tujuan-nya.

~*~,',~*~

"Tadi itu... ada apa?" kali ini Suigetsu yang bertanya. Nampaknya pertanyaan itu juga mewakili isi pikiran Juugo dan Karin hingga mereka turut menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Hn. Tidak ada." Sekejap setelah sasuke bilang 'tidak ada', Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia pastikan sampai benar-benar pasti.

Berbalik, ia menghadap rekan-rekannya. "Gadis tadi. Aku yakin dia adalah seorang Uchiha."

"Apa?! Mana mungkin. Uchiha di dunia ini kan hanya tinggal kau saja." jawab Suigetsu enteng.

"Cih! Dasar Suigetsu bodoh!" cerca Karin sambil mencoba menjitak kepala Suigetsu yang bisa berubah menjadi air.

Melihat Sasuke terus memandangi jalanan yang telah dilewatinya bersama rekan-rekannya dengan pandangan serius, bahkan tak bereaksi atas ucapan Suigetsu, Juugo mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat menyusulnya, sebelum ia pergi jauh." kata Juugo meyakinkan. Dan... mereka harus berjalan -berbalik arah- lagi.

"Haaah~ ini benar-benar melelahkan." gumam Suigetsu tak berminat.

~*~,',~*~

Set.

Sesosok berjubah hitam tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Ia sangat terkejut sampai-sampai bukan hanya langkahnya langsung terhenti, tetapi juga sedikit mundur.

Siapa orang itu? Dan, oh, dia tidak sendirian, tiga orang temannya mengepung sakura dari berbagai arah. Hey! Bukankah mereka itu yang tadi? Ada urusan apa lagi? Apa sebenarnya mereka ini rampok? Kalau iya, Kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya sejak tadi saat pertama bertemu? Berarti bukan. Kalau begitu, apa mereka ini pembunuh bayaran? Mungkin! Tadi kan salah satu dari mereka itu menanyakan nama. Apalagi menyebut-nyebut 'Uchiha'. Jadi... waduh! bagaimana ini?

Segerombol angin berhembus kencang melewati Sakura dari arah depan, membuat tudung jubah yang terpasang di kepalanya terbuka dan helaian-helaian merah mudanya melayang mengikuti angin. Sekali lagi, Sasuke terpesona, walaupun Sakura sedang dalam ekspresi siaga.

"Kau punya _sharingan_. Benar begitu?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

' _Sharingan_? Jadi mereka adalah salah satu pihak yang mengincar mata ini? Gawat! Aku harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari mereka.' Sakura berpikir keras untuk melarikan diri. Matanya menyisir sekitar dengan luwes, mencoba mencari celah dari kepungan itu.

Sepertinya satu-satunya celah adalah melompat ke atas pohon. Mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke semakin mendekat, membuat Sakura semakin yakin untuk melompat ke atas pohon saat itu juga.

Set.

Sakura menoleh ke bawah sebentar untuk melihat reaksi orang-orang itu dan langsung melompati dahan pohon lainnya untuk segera pergi menjauh. Namun sebelum ia mencapai dahan selanjutnya, sebuah tangan besar menarik jubahnya dari belakang. Juugo-lah pelakunya.

 _Sharingan_ sakura sudah aktif secara otomatis. Ia bisa melihat gerakan yang super cepat sekalipun sehingga ia bisa merespon lebih cepat pula. Sebelum tali jubah yang terikat di depan dadanya tertarik hingga bisa mencekik lehernya, ia sudah melepaskan simpulnya sehingga jubahnya pun ikut terlepas.

Juugo hanya berhasil mendapatkan jubahnya. Tapi Sasuke butuh orangnya. Kini giliran Suigetsu yang menghentikan Sakura. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba di hadapan sakura dan membentuk sebuah segel. _Suiryodan no jutsu_! Seekor naga air pun muncul dan bergerak menerjang Sakura. Tapi sakura tidak terlambat. Ia meniru segel yang Suigetsu buat saat Suigetsu membuatnya. Sakura pun berhasil memunculkan naga yang sama sehingga naganya bisa menangkis serangan naga air milik Suigetsu.

'Jadi dia tipe ninja peniru.' analisa Sasuke.

Sakura terus bergerak untuk menjauh dari sekelompok orang yang ia anggap mengancam keselamatannya itu. Tak lupa untuk sesekali berbalik memastikan jaraknya aman. Tapi kemudian Sasuke muncul di jalannya.

Seolah gerakan _slow motion_ , _sharingan_ Sakura melihat gerakan tangan sasuke yang mencoba menggapainya. Dan Seolah gerakan _slow motion_ pula, sakura berusaha menghindar dengan menarik lengan kanannya -tempat Sasuke hampir menggapainya.

Setelah itu, terjadilah adu _taijutsu_ antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama bisa melihat kecepatan, tapi gerakan Sasuke pun juga sangat cepat dimana Sakura bahkan tidak secepat itu apalagi dengan _hanbok_ [baju tradisional Korea] yang ia kenakan. Oleh karena itu Sasuke bisa menarik ujung _otgoreum_ [pita pada _hanbok_ ] Sakura, ditambah dengan Sakura yang panik dan memutuskan untuk melompat mundur menjauhi Sasuke sehingga simpulnya benar-benar terlepas.

Sakura panik. Tentu saja. Dilihat oleh mata awam pun, sasuke jelas jauh lebih unggul darinya. Dan lagi, hey! Apa lawannya ini tidak punya sasaran lain atau memang otaknya yang mesum. Kenapa pakai menarik otgoreumnya segala?

Sakura berusaha menahan bagian atas _hanbok_ nya. Memecah konsentrasi menjadi dua dalam sepersekian detik saja membuatnya semakin kalah telak. Karena belum sampai ia mendaratkan kaki, Sasuke sudah berpindah posisi lagi ke sisi kiri Sakura dan mendorong Sakura hingga terhimpit ke pohon. Sakura berusaha melawan dan mendorong balik, tapi tenaganya tak cukup besar.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat _sharingan_ di mata Sakura. Tapi punya _sharingan_ bukan berarti Uchiha. Setelah peristiwa pembantaian klannya, banyak _shinobi_ yang mengincar mata Uchiha untuk transplantasi. Kalau begitu, ada satu cara untuk membuktikan apakah seseorang itu murni Uchiha atau bukan, dan Sasuke dengan cepat memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekarang.

Set.

Sasuke menyingkap bagian bahu kiri _hanbok_ Sakura, memastikan apakah ada lambang Uchiha di pangkal lengannya. Sontak, Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu pun terkejut. Tambahan untuk Karin, ia agak frustasi dan patah hati.

~*~,',~*~

Sakura membelalakkan mata sejadi-jadinya. Seorang pria tengah melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya dan tubuhnya tak bisa melawan. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia masih berusaha berontak Namun tangan itu terus berhasil menghempaskannya kembali ke pohon.

Ketemu! "Kau adalah Uchiha!" ujar sasuke dengan nada final.

'Apa?' Sakura yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke pun menghentikan rontaannya. Setelah dirasa tenang, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu dan lengan Sakura. Tak lupa ia menutupi kembali bahu Sakura. Sakura juga langsung mengeratkan atasan _hanbok_ nya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kerah _hanbok_ erat. Ia lantas menunduk malu.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku diusir ibu tiriku. Ayahku sudah tiada." Sakura tak yakin harus menjawab atau tidak. Masalahnya, Sasuke adalah orang asing baginya. Meski begitu, ia tetap menjawab juga. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya tak bisa membangkang.

"..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Banyak yang harus ia gali dari gadis merah muda ini. "Ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Dan kemana kau ingin membawaku?"

"Kami mengembara. Kemana saja. Tidak ada tempat kembali untuk kami. Kau punya _sharingan_ , maka kau akan lebih aman bersama kami. Kau harus ikut."

Dilihat dari tampangnya, pria yang berbicara dengannya itu memang bukan orang jahat. Teman-temannya juga, walau pun terlihat aneh tapi sepertinya mereka ramah-ramah -minus yang berambut merah. Kemudian yang menjadi pertimbangan sakura adalah kehidupannya yang tidak pernah berjalan mudah semenjak ia tinggal bersama ibu tirinya. Tak ada yang menginginkannya lagi di dunia ini. Tapi mungkin jika bersama mereka -para jubah-hitam- Sakura pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Saat Sakura sudah kembali dari dunianya sendiri, Sasuke telah berjalan beberapa langkah jauhnya dari Sakura diikuti oleh Karin dan Suigetsu berurutan, sedangkan Juugo masih tak jauh dari Sakura. Sakura lalu melihat Sasuke -yang kemudian- berbalik seolah bertanya, 'Jadi ikut atau tidak?'.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut. Kau akan aman bersama kami. Ayo!" ujar Juugo pada Sakura dengan tenang. Juugo pun melangkah mendahului Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya.

~*~,',~*~

Keheningan masih terus menyergap mereka dan itu bukan karena suasana canggung. Kini malam larut hampir berganti dengan pagi buta. Berarti sudah hampir semalaman penuh juga mereka berjalan. Tampak lingkaran hitam di masing-masing mata mereka (yang meskipun begitu, Sasuke dan Juugo tetap berekspresi datar dan terlihat keren). Biasanya yang paling kentara lelah adalah Karin. Tapi kali ini Sakuralah yang paling lelah. ia tidak terbiasa-

Tap!

Kaki Sakura tersandung batu dan tubuhnya oleng begitu saja ke arah depan. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak tidur semalaman membuat konsentrasi dan tenaganya hilang. Beruntung Juugo -yang posisinya paling dekat- berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

Sakura terkejut dan lega di saat yang bersamaan. Setelah sepersekian detik, kantuk kembali menggeranyanginya sehingga kepalanya tertunduk kasar dan matanya tertutup. Ia tertidur begitu saja setelah sebelumnya berkata "Aku ngantuk sekali..." seperti orang ngelindur.

"Sudah kuduga gadis itu akan sangat merepotkan..." ujar suara lain yang juga seperti orang ngelindur. Itu Karin, tak bisa ia pungkiri juga kalau ia mengantuk. Dan kemudian ia tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, sangking ngantuknya.

Juugo yang masih menahan tubuh Sakura jadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk menunggu perintah. Sasuke kemudian menatap Sakura dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu, juga membiarkannya digendong orang lain selain dia seperti Juugo. Maka dari itu, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, mengambil alih tubuhnya yang lemas dan berkata, "Kau angkat Karin." Dengan begitu pun mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tinggal sedikit lagi untuk mencapai desa terdekat dengan Karin dalam gendongan Juugo dan Sakura dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Keh! Si Sasuke itu!" seringai Suigetsu sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasa itu.

~*~,',~*~

Cit citcit...

Suara cicitan burung khas pagi hari menelusup masuk ke indra pendengaran Sakura. Alis Sakura bergerak menunjukkan ketidak-nyamanan dalam tidurnya. Kemudian kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Dimana ini?

Ini penginapan, kesimpulan yang Sakura tarik setelah melihat kamar yang luas dan pemandangan luar jendela yang indah. Dari jendela juga terlihat banyak bangunan dan keramaian penduduk tidak jauh dari bangunan tempatnya bernaung saat ini.

"Mmm... Sasuke~ kau tampan sekali..." suara yang diselingi kikikan itu menginterupsi Sakura. Sakura pun lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Gadis berambut merah itu pasti sedang bermimpi jorok. Lihat saja lubang hidungnya yang mengembang, guling yang dipeluk erat-erat, dan ekspresinya... jelek sekali.

"Hey-"

"Hey, Karin. Bangunlah! Kau menjijikan." baru saja Sakura akan membangunkan Karin, ia sudah keduluan oleh Suigetsu.

Eh?! Suigetsu?! J-jadi, semalaman mereka semua tidur di satu kamar? Serius? Suigetsu sekarang sedang bersandar rendah di dinding, tempat futonnya yang masih berantakan terbentang. Selain itu, di sebelah futonnya, ada dua futon lagi yang sudah rapi. Jadi... mereka benar-benar satu kamar? Kenapa sakura jadi merasa ngeri sekarang?!

"A-aku... mau keluar untuk melihat-lihat." ucapnya pada Karin dan Suigetsu. Tak ketinggalan senyum canggung yang terlihat aneh terukir di wajahnya. Dan sakura pun menghilang di balik pintu.

~*~,',~*~

Seorang pemuda berlambangkan Uchiha di bajunya sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar gulungan di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Umm... Selamat pagi."

"..." Sosok berambut raven itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Bahkan tidak menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sekedar menoleh. Sakura mungkin saja kesal.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Ini sudah jauh dari penginapan." tanya Sakura masih berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Kau sendiri?" eh?! Itu dia! Dia menjawab.

"A-aku..." tapi tidak mungkin Sakura mau mengaku bahwa ia telah mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kaulah yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Karena di sini, aku pemimpinnya dan kau tawanannya." Sasuke kini menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh atensi pada Sakura.

"Apa! Aku tawanan? Jadi kau membawaku sebagai tawanan?" tuding sakura.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" sasuke menyeringai.

Melihat seringai Sasuke entah kenapa membuat Sakura reflek menggeleng cepat seolah ingin menyingkirkan sesuatu dari otaknya.

"T-tidak..." cicit Sakura.

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel?" tawar Sasuke. Agaknya ia penasaran akan sejauh mana kemampuan gadis pemilik _sharingan_ itu.

"Duel? Mana ada penculik yang mengajak tawanannya duel?" tangannya bersedekap, bibir mengerucut, mata menyipit, alis bertaut. Itu semua membuat perut Sasuke tergelitik.

Zapp...

Sebuah kunai tertancap di tanah di depan kaki Sakura. "Kau tidak punya senjata kan?"

"Maksudmu, ini untukku? Keh, itu tidak adil!"

Zapp, Zapp, Zapp zapp zapp...

Puluhan kunai menyebar menancap di tanah dan batang pohon sekitar. "Ayo mulai." ujar Sasuke, mengangkat pedangnya.

~*~,',~*~

"T-tidak tahu...huu~ huu~... Saat aku bangun tidur, dia sudah tidak ada. hiks..." tutur seorang wanita dewasa pada seorang _shinobi_ distrik pengaduan desa.

"Apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali sebelum menghilang?"

"Kami ada acara makan malam bersama sebelumnya, tapi dia tampak baik-baik saja. Huaaa~ tolonglah aku, tuan. Dia sangat berharga bagiku~" wanita itu terlihat _over acting_. Ya, itu tadi hanya _acting_. Tapi ia tidak berbohong tentang 'acara makan malam'.

Flashback on…

"Sakura, sayang... kau tampak cantik dengan _hanbok_ itu. Sudah kuduga kau memang pantas menjadi orang Korea." Mabui berujar dengan elegan, sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar matanya sebagai tanggapan. Sakura sudah hapal gelagat ibu tirinya itu. Ia hanya akan memuji jika ada maunya. Seperti dalam hal ini, ia ingin Sakura menerima begitu saja perjodohan dirinya dengan seorang anak konglomerat asal Korea sehingga ibu tirinya itu bisa hidup bergelimang harta.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang tak bersahabat, wajah Mabui berubah dingin. "Kau boleh bersikap seperti itu sekarang. Tapi nanti, di hadapan keluarga Lee, kau tidak boleh bersikap sembarangan. Jadilah anak yang sopan. Mengerti?!"

"Dan membuat rencana jahatmu berhasil?" sambar Sakura sarkastik. "Keh!" ia pun terkekeh pahit.

Siapa yang peduli dengan reaksi penolakan Sakura. Di sini, Mabui-lah yang berkuasa. Orang-orang tahu kalau Sakura adalah anak -tiri- nya. Dan sudah merupakan kewajiban seorang anak, bukan, untuk mematuhi apa kata orang tuanya?

Dan di sinilah mereka, di satu-satunya restoran Korea di Konoha sekaligus yang paling mewah. Sudah sejak tiba tadi, Sakura terus memasang wajah tak-bersahabatnya.

"Wah, putri anda cantik sekali, Mabui-san. Tidak salah jika kami memilihnya sebagai menantu." Sakura merasa harus memutar bola matanya sekarang.

"Aku juga senang, jika Lee-kun bisa menjadi menantuku." mereka semua terlihat senang, dan Sakura benci itu.

"Ayo silahkan duduk. Kita harus banyak berbincang mulai sekarang."

Setelah itu, mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan yang bagi Sakura menjenuhkan. Berputar-putar antara Lee, semua kehebatannya, sejarah keluarga, dan rencana pernikahan. Oh, ayolah!

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya memfokuskan pandangan ke makanannya angkat kepala.

"Aku? Aku adalah putri pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Sejak kecil aku sudah diajarkan jurus-jurus ninja. Aku lulus akademi ninja pada usia 6 tahun. Guruku bilang, aku memiliki pengendalian cakra yang baik. Dan aku mampu menghancurkan sebuah gedung tingkat tiga dengan sekali pukulan. Aku benci memasak. Aku pernah membuat temanku dirawat di rumah sakit karena gangguan pencernaan setelah mencicipi bento milikku. Selain itu, aku tidak suka anak manja, apalagi laki-laki. Aku punya pacar dan pacarku itu lelaki yang sangat gagah berani, bertubuh atletis, dan juga kuat.-"

Sakura masih melanjutkan 'pidatonya' sementara keluarga Lee mendengarkannya sambil meringis. Agak takut juga mengetahui bahwa sakura adalah gadis bertenaga monster. Apalagi saat sakura bilang ia punya pacar. Mereka semua sontak saling bertukar pandangan kecewa. _Well_ , soal itu, Sakura berbohong.

Setelah sakura berhenti ber'pidato', yang ada hanyalah hening. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Akhirnya, Lee angkat bicara.

"Ooh, begitu. Kau seorang _kunoichi_ ya? Kau pasti sangat... err... kuat."

"Ya, Tentu saja. Dan kau? Kau bukan _shinobi_ kan? Kalau begitu, kau pasti lemah." ujar Sakura santai. Ia sengaja melakukan ini. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi.

Semua terperangah akan kata-kata Sakura. Tidak percaya Sakura berani melontarkan penghinaan macam itu. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan kecil. Dan itu bersumber dari orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan sakura. Tuh, kan! Laki-laki itu memang tidak cocok untuk Sakura. Baru dibilang lemah saja sudah menangis. Selanjutnya yang Sakura lihat adalah Lee pergi sambil menangis dikejar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Ingatkan Sakura untuk minta maaf nanti.

Flashback off...

~*~,',~*~

Hosh Hosh hosh...

Tergeletak di atas tanah, Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sudah berapa jam ia berduel? Kenapa rasanya lama sekali ya? Mungkin karena ia menjadi pihak yang terdesak dalam duel itu. Lihat saja _hanbok_ nya sekarang. Bukan hanya kotor, tapi juga terdapat sobekan di sana sini. Untung, kulitnya juga tidak ikut sobek. Dasar Uchiha itu!

Oh, ya jangan lupakan juga bahwa ia basah kuyup sekarang. Tadi saat ia sudah terpojok ke tepi sungai, Sasuke mencekiknya. Tidak terlalu kencang tentu saja. Tapi ia mendorong cekikannya menjorok ke arah sungai. Sakura memegangi tangan sasuke karena walaupun kakinya masih berpijak, secara teknis ia tidak lagi berdiri. Berat badannya tidak lagi bertumpu di tanah, melainkan di tangan Sasuke. Sakura sudah bilang pada Sasuke agar menariknya kembali, tapi ia malah melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Sakura. Jadilah Sakura terjun ke dalam air.

Sakura tidak akan melupakan betapa si Sasuke itu terlihat bahagia saat berhasil membuatnya basah kuyup.

Buk!

Sebuah tas kecil jatuh di atas perut Sakura. Itu ringan, jadi tidak menimbulkan sakit. Sakura lihat, pelakunya adalah Karin. Oh, mereka semua sudah datang.

"Sebagai perempuan, aku tidak bisa memilihkanmu yang jelek." 'Walaupun aku takut Sasuke akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau berpakaian bagus.' sambung Karin dalam hati.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" sekarang Sasuke yang berbicara.

Sakura bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar ganti di penginapan tanpa menanggapi perintah Sasuke dengan kata-kata.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Suigetsu angkat bicara. "Kira-kira, dia akan ganti baju dimana ya? Di kamar kita atau di kamar ganti khusus wanita? Aku ingin 'mengeceknya'." dengan itu Suigetsu berjalan menyusul Sakura. Tapi belum genap selangkah, tembakan _chidori_ dari samping melesat melewati depan perutnya. Untung saja Suigetsu bisa menghindar walaupun jaraknya tipis. Suigetsu pun mematung dengan posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. matanya membulat tanpa bola mata dan sebiji jagung peluh menetes dari pelipisnya.

~*~,',~*~

Jalan, lagi. Rombongan yang diketuai oleh Sasuke ini kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya ke mana tujuan mereka. Berhubung dia sudah terlanjur ikut, ya sekalian saja sampai jauh.

Tadi, setelah Sakura selesai berganti pakaian di kamar ganti khusus wanita, saat ia kembali ke kamar, ia menemukan Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu sedang berkemas.

Flashback on...

ZrRrrg

Sakura membuka pintu geser itu. Semuanya sedang berkemas. 'Apa?! Cepat sekali!' batinnya. Sementara Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Menatap kagum Sakura yang berbalut pakaian baru.

Pada dasarnya, Sakura memang menakjubkan. Apalagi dengan _hanbok_ yang menambah nilai anggun. Tapi, pakaian yang saat ini sakura kenakan bukan hanya membuat sakura tampil lebih baik. Atasannya menyerupai _kimono_ tapi dengan panjang hanya sampai 10cm di atas lutut. Sasuke juga bisa melihat celana ketat yang membungkus paha sakura dengan panjang yang sama dengan kimononya. Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Sasuke tidak membatin, tapi ia langsung menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. _His face is turning red_.

~*~,',~*~

Cepat sekali malam kembali datang. Kini mereka tengah berada di tengah hutan lainnya, dan beristirahat ditemani sebuah api unggun. Yang lain sudah tidur. Kini hanya tinggal Sakura, dan Sasuke -yang memang mendapat giliran tugas berjaga.

Suara jangkrik dan angin malam mengisi kekosongan latar di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Hm? Tidak bisa... ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Ceh! Tidak bisa tidur? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Apa kau pernah punya masalah?"

"Semua orang pasti punya."

"...benar."

"..."

"..." beberapa menit, mungkin hampir satu jam, diisi oleh keheningan.

"Seluruh klanku dibantai saat aku berusia 8 tahun, kakakku sendiri yang melakukan itu." Sakura terkejut. Itu kisah yang sangat mengerikan. Sakura berpindah ke samping Sasuke, menyelimutinya yang sedang kesedihan. Sasuke memang tidak terlihat sedih. Tapi Sakura tahu bahwa hati Sasuke pasti sedang menangis dan menjerit saat ini.

Sakura berusaha menyemangati Sasuke. Duduk di sebelahnya, ia mengusap-usap kedua lengan pemuda itu untuk memberi kekuatan. Itulah yang selalu ibunya lakukan ketika ia sedang sedih. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya ceria lagi.

Sementara Sasuke menjeda ceritanya, ia menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura kini menjadi atensi Sasuke. Gadis itu membuatnya menerima segala perlakuan gadis itu dengan begitu saja. Seperti saat ini. Ia tak menyangka dirinya bisa tak keberatan saat ada tangan asing menyentuh tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. Mulai dari betapa ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama kakaknya, seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan ayahnya, bagaimana hidupnya ia habiskan untuk balas dendam... Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa menceritakan semua ini pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sakura memang telah mengubahnya. Atau... telah berhasil menggali sisi lain dari dirinya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa lebih saling terbuka.

~*~,',~*~

Malam berganti siang, dan malam yang lain pun datang. Tim Taka berhasil mendapatkan sebuah bangunan kosong tak bertuah di tengah hutan untuk dijadikan markas. Bangunan itu sangat besar. Apalagi jika hanya ditinggali mereka berlima. Untuk ukuran bangunan yang tidak dibeli, bangunan ini sudah sangat menakjubkan. Hanya butuh beberapa perbaikan dan banyak bersih-bersih, semua akan menjadi sempurna.

Dari situ, mereka akan tinggal menetap. Jika ada misi dan mereka harus pergi jauh atau pun lama, mereka akan kembali lagi ke markas itu.

~*~,',~*~

Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin adalah saksi mata yang nyata, yang menyaksikan semua perubahan-perubahan sikap Sasuke. Belakangan ini, Sasuke lebih tenang, tenang yang tanpa beban, bukan datar dan dingin yang selama ini ia tunjukkan. Ia juga lebih lembut dan sensitif, terutama pada Sakura. Semua itu positif, tapi juga aneh.

Sering, Sasuke menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk melatih Sakura. Lebih sering juga mengambil giliran jaga -yang sebenarnya bukan gilirannya- dan ia akan ditemani oleh Sakura. Tak jarang, saat mereka semua tengah berkumpul, Juugo, atau Suigetsu, atau pun Karin, mendapati Sasuke tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura. Bahkan yang paling aneh, ketika mereka sedang makan pagi, siang, atau pun malam, Sasuke punya kebiasaan mengambilkan satu potong menu untuk Sakura. Misalnya ikan bakar, kentang rebus, atau buah.

Itu baru sebagian kecil. Sakura adalah gadis yang ceroboh. Ia bisa tersandung di mana saja. Dan saat itu terjadi. Sasuke akan menjadi yang pertama yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membentur tanah (atau lantai). Sasuke juga akan jadi orang yang banyak tanya ketika Sakura datang dengan luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya. Padahal itu hanya hasil kecerobohan Sakura, entah saat ia mengumpulkan kayu bakar, atau memetik buah dari pohon yang sangat tinggi.

Sakura juga aneh. Ia jadi lebih sering tersipu dan tergugup di depan Sasuke. Itu saja sih, tapi cukup untuk membuktikan sesuatu.

"Cinta itu aneh." begitulah kata Suigetsu di mana Karin pasti akan mati-matian menyangkal bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang jatuh cinta -kecuali dengan dirinya- dan Juugo yang menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum maklum.

~*~,',~*~

Menghabiskan waktu bersama selama kurang lebih tiga bulan lamanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tahu banyak tentang masing-masing mereka. Sakura tahu lebih banyak tentang apa dan bagaimana Uchiha itu, semua yang Sasuke tahu tentang Uchiha, bahkan hingga ke hal-hal yang hanya para Uchiha saja yang tahu. Misalnya saja tentang tanda lahir yang pasti dimiliki oleh setiap Uchiha di bagian bahu atau lengan atas mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu itu kecuali para Uchiha dan sekarang –Sakura.

Sasuke juga tahu tentang asal-usul Sakura. Sedikit kecewa bahwa Sakura bukan Uchiha sungguhan. Tapi ada perasaan lega yang lebih menyenangkan juga, entah kenapa.

Di suatu malam. Tepatnya malam ini, dimana bulan purnama terlihat sangat besar dan bersinar remang-remang, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ditempatkan dalam posisi hanya-berdua-dalam-satu-atap. Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin sedang dalam misi. Sasuke memerintahkan mereka untuk mengambil cadangan persenjataan baru yang sudah mereka pesan dari pandai besi di desa Takumi dua minggu lalu.

"Sakura? Kau belum tidur?"

"Ah! Sasuke?" Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ini kamarnya, dan ia sedang berada di balkon kamarnya sekarang.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura. Sama seperti waktu itu.

"A-aku... aku belum mau tidur. Bulannya sangat indah, sayang kalau dilewatkan."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari menatap bulan?"

"Oh, itu... ummm... menurut buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca-"

"Itu 'buku dongeng'." potong Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban ini.

"-kau bisa melihat bayangan orang yang kau rindukan di permukaan bulan."

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." mata Sasuke menerawang ke arah bulan.

"Kalaupun tidak bisa... paling tidak dengan melihat bulan, kau bisa sedikit terhibur. Itu sangat indah." mata Sasuke berpindah dari bulan ke Sakura lalu ke bulan lagi.

"Orang yang aku rindukan, ya..." gumamnya. Lalu hening.

"Ceritakan lagi tentang dirimu." titah Sasuke.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Sakura. Bukannya tidak dengar. Ia hanya terlalu gugup saat ini sehingga segala sesuatu terasa tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau masih berhutang satu cerita padaku." Apa? Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Tentang lambang di lenganmu itu. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya." lanjut Sasuke. Ditatapnya kedua emerald Sakura yang memancarkan sinar bulan dengan indahnya.

Alis Sakura terangkat dan matanya ikut membulat. Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke memang bukan hal yang berat. Tapi mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana ia mendapatkan tanda itu berarti mengingat-ingat masa kelamnya yang sengaja ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sorot matanya meredup membayangkan kejadian sebelas tahun silam. Tepatnya ketika ia genap berusia 6 tahun.

Saat itu ia baru saja lulus dari akademi ninja konoha. Lebih awal dari yang seharusnya dimana kelulusan pada umumnya dicapai murid akademi pada usia 12 tahun.

Sakura adalah kelinci percobaan dari orang macam Orochimaru. Mirisnya, orang gila itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya adalah pelayan Uchiha dulunya. Mungkin lebih pantas disebut tangan kanan pimpinan Uchiha. Ia terobsesi dengan kekuatan _sharingan_ sehingga menanamkan titik cakra penghasil _sharingan_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uchiha pada anaknya sendiri. Hasilnya, Sakura punya _sharingan_ walaupun batas waktu dalam sekali pengaktifan hanya 5-10 menit dan _sharingan_ -nya cepat panas.

Mengetahui bahwa seorang yang bukan Uchiha berhasil memiliki _sharingan_ , sang pimpinan klan Uchiha saat itu terkejut dan khawatir akan adanya kudeta dan revolusi. Revolusi dari orang-orang yang menutut agar mendapatkan _sharingan_ sehingga _sharingan_ tidak dikhususkan lagi pada klan Uchiha. Pasti akan banyak kekacauan.

Dengan perintah sang pimpinan, ayah Sakura terpaksa menyerahkan Sakura pada pihak Uchiha. Lalu mereka memberi cap lambang Uchiha ini agar orang-orang yang melihat _sharingan_ -nya percaya bahwa ia adalah Uchiha dan menganggapnya hal biasa. Mereka memberikan tanda itu dengan cap besi panas. Tanda itu palsu, hanya untuk melindungi klan Uchiha dari keruntuhan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah diangkat menjadi salah satu anggota resmi klan. Meskipun bukan itu sebenarnya yang ia harapkan.

Tak berhenti di situ, Sakura juga harus diasingkan. Ia harus menyelesaikan pendidikan akademinya secara privat dan intensif, sehingga mengambil ujian genin jauh lebih awal. Latihan berat ia tempuh setiap hari di masa kecilnya. Tubuh kanak-kanaknya tak jarang ambruk karena latihan yang terlalu keras. Itu adalah perintah, dimana ia pokoknya harus lulus genin secepatnya lalu pergi ke sudut terjauh konoha dan hidup dalam pengasingan.

"..." Sasuke cukup tahu bahwa kehidupan ini kejam. Sasuke hanya tidak menyangka bahwa orang-orang kejam itu adalah Uchiha sendiri. Ia Tentu tidak akan melupakan, bagaimana kakak tercintanya membunuh seluruh anggota klan-nya sendiri. Walaupun itu demi melindungi desa.

"Dan setelah itu. Mereka membunuh ayahku." mengatakan itu membuat hati Sakura sakit. Seperti ada jarum tumpul yang menghujam hatinya dengan paksa sehingga menimbulkan luka sobekan.

"!" hati sasuke pun tercubit.

"Aku benci Uchiha, Sasuke! Aku benci mereka! Tapi-" suara Sakura meninggi. Ia terbawa emosi. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah terlanjur mencintai salah satu dari mereka -Uchiha yang kejam. Saat itu juga, Sakura merutuki diri sendiri karena sudah menjatuhkan hatinya ke tangan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sssshh..." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang sudah berlinang air mata dengan menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura. Setidaknya ia bisa menahan getarannya.

"Aku ingin menghilangkan tanda ini, Sasuke. Ini tanda kutukan bagiku." Sakura mencengkram kulit bahunya dengan sangat kencang seolah-olah ia ingin merobek kulit itu.

"Sakura, tenanglah-"

"Aku bukan Uchiha, Sasuke. Tanda ini terlalu berat untukku." Sakura masih saja meracau dalam isakannya.

"Sakura, Sakura-" suara Sasuke tenggelam dalam suara tangis Sakura yang semakin pecah. Sasuke bisa merasakan kepiluan yang Sakura derita dari suara itu.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku! Sakura." Sasuke sedikit mengguncangkan kedua bahu Sakura agar Sakura segera sadar dan mendengarkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghapus tanda itu." nekad. Itulah yang Sasuke putuskan untuk dirinya lakukan saat ini. Tidak ia pedulikan detak jantungnya yang mulai bekerja tidak normal.

"..." Sakura pun tak ada bedanya. Ritma detak jantungnya juga ikut andil dalam melupakan kesedihannya. Kali ini berganti tegang. Tegang yang menyenangkan.

"Kau bisa menjadi Uchiha." jantung Sasuke bekerja terlalu keras seolah sebentar lagi juga akan pecah.

"..." Sakura mendapati kepalanya pusing seakan melayang. Ini seperti ia telah meminum obat penahan rasa sakit.

"Kalau kau mengizinkanku..." Sakura menunggu-nunggu saat Sasuke menjeda. Sasuke membuatnya semakin berdebar. Padahal Sasuke sendiri juga tengah menahan gejolak jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar tubuhnya.

"?"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha."

"!" tak ada yang tersisa dari belalakan mata Sakura yang tengah terkejut. Seketika jantungnya tak lagi berdetak, Malah sekarang terasa sedang berdebum. Suara jantungnya bahkan bisa mengalahkan suara jangkrik di tengah malam yang jumlahnya jutaan.

Belum cukup dengan itu, Sakura dan Sasuke, masing-masing merasakan populasi kupu-kupu meningkat seketika di dasar perut mereka.

~*~,',~*~

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Lawan gender! Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa mereka tidak akan macam-macam. Terutama si Sasuke itu. Aku sih, tidak yakin ia bisa menahan-"

"HENTIKAAAAN!" teriak Karin. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah, mungkin juga malu. "Tutup mulutmu, payah!" sementara Suigetsu -si sasaran amuk- hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menaikkan alis tanda tidak peduli akan murka si gadis kacamata.

~*~,',~*~

Ini adalah mentari pagi yang ke sekian sejak malam itu. Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke dan timnya -Taka- telah berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan strategi misi baru mereka. Kalau tidak salah dengar, mereka akan menghimpun _shinobi-shinobi_ korban percobaan Orochimaru untuk distabilkan dan untuk membangun sebuah organisasi perdamaian yang besar dan kuat, yang tidak terikat dengan desa manapun. Siapa peduli? Toh, bukan itu yang sedang dalam perhatian Sakura.

Sakura baru saja datang membawakan sarapan untuk ke-empat orang Taka itu. Ia datang dengan senyuman. Setelah menaruh sarapan-sarapan itu di atas meja. Sakura mendadak mual.

"Wloe!" dan semuanya menoleh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara kekhawatiran itu berasal dari Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Namun setelah itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan suara khas orang mual, membuat sasuke makin khawatir.

Sakura lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi karena tak kuasa menahan ingin muntah. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang bertambah lagi kekhawatirannya. Sementara itu, tiga Taka lainnya hanya melongo dan saling melirik bertukar pandangan. Juugo yang pertama sadar, langsung tersenyum lembut.

-FIN-

'

'

'

'

'

Ini adalah inspirasiku yg tiba-tiba aja datang di tengah 'kekeringan' otak aku. semoga kalian suka. Hebiman-nya kapan2 ya.. Bukannya lagi buntu, cuma ga ada mood aj..

Oiya, mungkin banyak yang bingung ya, tentang latar cerita ini. kejadiannya aku ambil setelah Sasuke dan Taka memutuskan untuk keluar dari akatsuki. Sakura dan Mabui ceritanya belum pernah muncul di serial ini. Nama 'Lee' yang ada di atas bukan rock lee ya.. kesamaan nama harap dimaklumi. Terus juga tentang tanda lambang uchiha di pangkal lengan itu, itu karangan author. Ceritanya di sini, setiap keturunan uchiha pasti akan punya tanda lahir berupa lambang uchiha di sekitar bahu dan lengan. Cuma, karena statusnya tanda lahir, jadi ada yang kurang sempurna atau rada2 mencong dikit. Nah, kebetulan karena yang dimiliki Sakura adalah palsu alias buatan. Jadi bentuknya sempurna. Oke itu tidak penting.

Maaf yah kalo maksa…

Akhir kata, review please… ^_^


End file.
